The invention is based on a locking apparatus for locking a cooking device door in accordance with the preamble of claim 1 and a method for locking a cooking device door in accordance with the preamble of claim 13.
Locking apparatuses for locking a cooking device door are known from the prior art, especially in the conjunction with cooking devices with pyrolysis facilities. Such locking apparatuses comprise a locking element, a motor for moving the locking element and a stop in the cooking device door, which restricts the movement of the locking element in a locking position.